Supreme City
Supreme City, known as SC, is the massive metropolis capital city of Planet Earth, as well as its largest city. It is situated around the pole to Kami's Lookout, which is in the very center and built outwards. The city began construction in Age 915 by the orders of Goku Jr., and has since grew to be one of the largest economic trade and immigration centers in the universe. The President of Earth resides in Supreme City. SC is among the Big 6, including Central, North, East, West, and South City. It has a population of 250,000,000 people. The city exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. Supreme City is a great centerplace for universal diplomacy and has been described as the cultural and financial capital of the universe. It is situated on a great harbor and is only miles north of West City, and has grown to make both of them nearly one massive supercity. Overall, its area is 1,700 square miles. Overview History The city was founded in Age 915 by Goku Jr. As part of the new millenium celebrations in Age 1000, the city was made Capital of Earth, replacing Central City. The city grew expotentially in the next 150 years, mostly due to the Lookout Crew's presence and leadership of Kuzon Jr.. During the Great Civil War in 1331, the city was sacked and burned, and the Emperor was executed in the middle of the city, followed by the Lookout pole being torn down. Demographics Due to Earth's universal reputation and immigration, only a relatively small portion of the city's population is Human (or Namekian). Most of it is thousands of different races from across the universe. Politics The Mayor of Supreme City is a highly regarded position, for its power and influence. It is seen as the most powerful on the position under President of Earth. It is fought over long and hard in elections that are held every 4 years. Whoever is Mayor of SC, also is Governor of Supreme County (which is wholly Supreme City). So basically you hold 2 positions. A notable election was in 1084, when Kuzon Jr was running for his 6th term against Nas Caddy. King Furry's health was declining and whoever held the position basically held the most power on Earth. Due to much controversy and turmoil due to election fraud, and a massive recount, Furry allowed all of Earth to vote for the Mayor (and KJ won again). Cityscape Supreme City is located in and takes up all of Supreme County, which borders Logan County (West City) to the east. The city is on the border of the massive inlet lake from the ocean, so it is a beach city. There are many great sites, parks, etc. around the city where giant exhibitions are held. Supreme Park is a triad of 3 parks, shaped like a Y, that are in the middle of the city. It has many yards and lakes and trees, even golf courses. Many musicians also perform here to large audiences a lot. A great marvel of the city is the Earth Palace, or ePalace. It is where the President of Earth resides. It is always open to visitors and has many bureaucratic offices, courts, and museums. Statues of great leaders of Earth's past are outside it. The ePalace sits in the exact center of the city, in front of the Lookout pole. The Supreme City Military Base is located to the east of the city. The Galactic Trade Center is located to the west and is a centerplace of the Uniconomy. Architecture The city's primary architecture is very modern, with a progressive shine. Large, bright neon lights are prominent on buildings and skyscrapers. Skyscrapers typically feature largescale shopping centers, hotels, and apartments under them (on street level). Urban housing and apartments are virtually everywhere. Education Education is highly rated in the city, as it is throughout the rest of the planet. Some of the finest colleges and universities in the universe are in the city. Culture The people of Supreme City are very outgoing and outloud. They voice their opinion loudly and are very flashy. This is demonstrated by the many student protests at colleges and normal protests in the streets a lot. Investing in stocks and getting involved in business and community politics is common to actively particpate in their community. There is a wide diverse range of cultures becaue of the wide diverse range of people; this is reflected in religious practices, politics, and sports. Exhibitions, Sports, Martial Arts There are massive exhibitions held in the city every year, such as the ExpoUniverse. Sports, especially baseball, are very popular pasttime in the city, but martial arts is also extremely popular (due to all the fighting and warriorship in the city's history). There are dojos located all over the city, ran by masters from all corners of the universe. A popular sports and martial arts event is the LookoutCup!, held in the famous Lookout Stadium. Category:Locations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Places on Earth Category:Lookout I/II